


Oh, the Fragility of Trust

by ijustwantsomesoup



Category: BABITIM, Babtqftim - Fandom
Genre: Oh boy here I go again, also super garbo, i know it’s these two again but I’m a sucker for catdad k?, im sorry, its 4:40am do I need anymore of a reason?, super short, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantsomesoup/pseuds/ijustwantsomesoup
Summary: Bendy is ill. Felix notices. The end. Sorry.Alternate title: ‘catdad treading on eggshells for [insert number of minutes it takes to read] minutes.’
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	Oh, the Fragility of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> I don’t even know what this is or why I did it? Anyway. Once again, criticism would be appreciated. Fire away. I’m so sorry man.
> 
> Also it’s hella short. Probably better that way not gonna lie bois.

Felix huffed another aggravated sigh at the now infamous adoption papers. He was getting nowhere. He hadn't been getting anywhere for ages despite numerous hours spent scouring for information. It was ridiculous!

His gaze traveled upwards from his paperwork upon Bendy's entrance. Oh dear. He looked horrendously worn-out. Had he had an attack? 

Felix found himself stifling the question of what time the demon had gone to bed at: he looked to be more than exhausted. Instead the cat's brow creased. 

"Bendy, are you alright?" He briskly packed away the papers, careful to keep them out of Bendy's line of sight. He didn't suppose Bendy would be doing much prying right now, if ever: it seemed he was currently straining to keep his eyes open. He seated himself across from Felix at the dining table, unresponsive to the inquiry.

Felix grimaced. He must have been knackered. He attempted to attract Bendy's attention once more.

"Bendy?" He raised a brow. Nothing. The demon remained inattentive. Felix smothered a chuckle of sympathy. He was quite the sight, slumped over the table in an aloof manner, his head chin on his hand, eyes trained far into the distance. 

Trying once again, Felix rapped his knuckles on the table. Third time's a charm. 

"Huh? What's up?" Bendy broke free from his trance-like state, his eyes meeting the cat's as he strained his posture. 

"You don't look well at all," Felix commented somewhat worriedly. 

"'M fine." Bendy shrugged stiffly. It did nothing to ease Felix out of concern. In fact, it only further supported the bubble of worry that resided in his chest.

"I don't think you are. And if I'm being frank I don't think you think you are." Felix's words hovered somewhere between disappointed and fretting. He was displeased Bendy remained persistent with keeping his health under lock and key. Yet, no matter how much it irked him, he always wound up distressed by it rather than infuriated. 

He was glad it was distress rather than infuriation. Bendy would not open up at all if he rounded on him. Nor would any reserved person he supposed.

Bendy seemed to consider Felix's words for a short moment before planning, what Felix hoped, was not his retaliation but rather acceptance. 

"..mm.." Bendy gave a shrug once more, though this time it was lacklustre. Alright. Felix would take that. A simple sound of indecision was heaps better than a resounding 'I'm fine'. So yes. Felix would definitely take that. 

"Mm?" He mirrored Bendy's response, only in a tone of questioning. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bendy's brow creased with frustration. 

"I dunno, man!" Bendy snapped, abruptly slamming his hands on the table. Felix mentally straightened up. Oops. He hadn't meant to irritate the poorly boy. He just hoped he hadn't undone any willingness to cooperate Bendy had potentially had moments before. 

"Alright. I'm sorry," Felix apologised warily. He plucked his words from experience with care, delicately laying out his sentences. He doubted he would be able to forgive himself if his own lousy lack of smart vocabulary was what cost him Bendy's precious trust. 

"S'all right. My fault anyways." Bendy waved a dismissive hand, returning to rest his chin upon it. He let his posture hunch in discomfort once more. 

Felix studied him cautiously. A single word out of line and it was possible he lost his will to listen to the cat. Did he dare speak? Or did he wait his turn? He was uncertain as to whether or not Bendy would mention anything more on the topic of his ailment. If he debated his next move for any lengthier a period of time Bendy would inevitably figure out his game plan to put an end to any ambitious plans the demon had for the day. Or perhaps he would just grow tired of the current social limbo and would take his leave. Either way Felix would loose the opportunity to coax him into resting. He sighed in inner turmoil.

"I'm fine." Bendy neglected looking at Felix. He spoke bluntly. "Just... just feel kinda stardust." He softened his tone a little. 

Felix breathed a sly sigh of relief. Bendy hadn't seen him as a betrayer of trust yet.

He only hoped he could keep the vital pathways of communication open.

He pondered his approach.

Perhaps the pathways of communication didn't require words to be wandered. Perhaps interaction didn't have to be vocal. 

Moving to stand, he took a leap of faith. 

He walked around the table to sit himself in front of Bendy. It was a bold move. A risky one, even. But he had made his decision. Thankfully Bendy's eyes were curious, yet they held a tad bit of apprehension Felix was wary of.

He steadily reached out to rest a hand on Bendy's forehead and though he would be hesitant to admit it, he kept his breath held. After all, this move could have shattered any lines of communication they had going regarding his ill health.

Felix felt a lack of surprise as his hand met with Bendy's forehead. The demon was abnormally warm. He sighed in defeat, though he was immensely thankful Bendy didn't shy away from the action, rather, he leaned into the touch.

"You're far too warm," Felix dared to speak. Bendy sighed, succumbing to his fate of lack of excitement for the day. Felix could imagine he was in no way thrilled, so the cat respectfully internalised his glee at the lack of retaliation.

Felix retracted his hand from the overheating body and let out a sound of startlement as Bendy fell forwards. Momentary panic ushered a sporadic checking over of Bendy. Had he fainted? Felix hadn't thought it that bad! Perhaps he had foolishly underestimated the demon's ability to mask his hurt?

He halted abruptly, realisation dawning. Bendy was still conscious. He had simply fallen forwards into Felix's chest. The cat huffed a laugh at his antics, de-stressing.

"I don't feel good..." Bendy mumbled. Felix, once again, fought to reign in his joy at having successfully gotten Bendy to share his hardship.

"I reckoned that much," Felix smiled in pity, making sure to note his victory. He stroked Bendy's back in what was possibly a fruitless attempt at quelling some of the demon's ache. "When did this start?"

"Last night," Bendy deadpanned, aggravated. He wrapped arms around Felix, burying his face deeper into the cat's chest, attempting to further cower away from the world. "Thought it was just 'cause I was tired." 

Though Felix had to translate Bendy's muffled voice he was able to piece together the bits of information he provided him with. He rested his chin atop Bendy's head, aiding him in his quest to evade reality.

"Well I can't imagine exhaustion will be helping." Not that it didn't seem to afflict Bendy regularly. For a brief moment, Felix considered whatever Bendy had contracted a blessing: perhaps he would be able to nudge Bendy into a period in which he regenerated some energy. Breaks were elusive. As it had come to light they were rare to catch their value had increased dramatically. 

He chanced being regarded as pesky. "Will you go to bed and get some rest?" 

To his disapproval, Bendy shook his head feebly. "Too much to do." 

Felix repetitively ran soft hands up and down the length of Bendy's back, suppressing the urge to scold the demon's persistence. He considered it a useful trait in almost every situation bar ones akin to this.

"I'm sure it can wait. It'll still be there for you when you wake up." He was hesitant to remind Bendy of the tasks' permanent existence. He feared Bendy would spend the entire duration he ought to be resting in, obsessing over what he insisted on doing when he awoke once again. 

Bendy lifted his head. He stared at Felix for a long while, seemingly lost in though. 

"Okay," he declared halfheartedly. "I'll go." 

Felix raised a suspicious brow. It was unlike Bendy to yield that passively. He was bluffing... or he must have felt really horrid. Either way, the cat was unkeen.

"Will you? You aren't going to lay and fret over all that needs to be done, are you?" Felix sought to see through Bendy's facade.

"No. Don't think I have the energy for it." Bendy's answer was sincere. Felix chose to confided in his ability to look after himself, despite it being possible he would pay for that later down the line.

"Alright," he hummed in defeat. He ruffled Bendy's hair affectionately. "Off you pop." 

Bendy grinned somewhat playfully, though the fact he was unwell was apparent. He departed swiftly yet he lacked vigour.

Felix rested his chin on his hand, mulling events over as he picked up the audible cue of Bendy's sloth like accent of the stairs. 

"And I don't want to see you back down here for the next few hours!" Felix called. "That's five hours at the least, young man!" 

"Okay!" He barely picked up Bendy's response. It was subtle, with no hit of resent at the command and subsequent damnation to his room. It held no resemblance of Bendy whatsoever. Felix disliked it. He longed for Bendy's typically feisty response as an indicator of his wellness. 

He wished him better soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘[...] abnormally warm.’  
> ‘“You’re far too warm”[...]’
> 
> Catch me acting like a 10 year old avoiding writing the word ‘hot’ because y’know ‘hot’ teehee. Goddamit I hate myself.


End file.
